A fence is a freestanding structure designed to restrict or prevent movement across a boundary. It is generally distinguished from a wall by the lightness of its construction: a wall is usually restricted to such barriers made from solid brick or concrete, blocking vision as well as passage.
Fences are constructed for several purposes, including: agricultural fencing, to keep livestock in or predators out, to provide privacy, temporary fencing, to provide public safety and security on construction sites, security fencing, to prevent trespassing or theft and/or to keep children and pets from wandering away, decorative fencing, to enhance the appearance of a property, garden or other landscaping.
Fences are ubiquitous. While some are merely decorative, most all serve a purpose-to retain or restrain. All sorts of animals are kept within fences on farms and within home yards. Children are kept within yards and are kept out of harms way by fences.
Therefore, when a fence breaks, it is extremely important to know of the event.